


It's a Wonderful 5d's Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Story, Crow Hogan and Skylar Dragonheart are Married and they have Five Children of Their Own, One Boy and Four Girls, You'll know their names and Ages in the story, also the boy is a Psychic Duelist, Like his mother, they live in a house in the normal Part of New Domino City, also Crow is a World Champion Duelist, and Skylar is also a Great Psychic Duelist too, and They also have their own Dueling School, which they both teach, called Dragon's Lair, Skylar teaches the Beginners Class, and Crow the Intimidate class.





	It's a Wonderful 5d's Life.

Snow had just fallen down from the sky, covering all of New Domino City in a blanket of White, as the stars in the night sky twinkled their brightest light, the Full Moon shined it's Brightest Light down on the snow covered City, The Snow plows were busy plowing the streets, Every Store had a Christmas Decor, Every Street Light on Every Street From Normal to Rich Sides, had a Christmas Decor, People in New Domino City were busy buying Christmas Presents and going home with them, Crow Dragonheart was driving the Family Car down the street to the house, His spiked Orange Hair was blowing inside the driver-side of the Car, the AC in the car was blowing, he had just won a Duel Monster's Tournament at the Kaiba Dome, Duelists from all over the world was there, there were some wins and loses, until Crow was at the Final Round of the Tournament, he had just survived the first two rounds, and was in the Final round of the Tournament and was dueling against a Novice Duelist from the Iraq Team, The Novice Duelist had some Weak Duel Monsters, and Crow had Defeated the Novice Duelist from the Iraq Team and Won the Tournament, it wasn't long when he was informed that he didn't make the Top Best Duelist Again, as he drove the car up the driveway in front of the house, he stopped the car, took out the car keys from the ignition of the car, he got out of the driver-seat and walked around the back of the car, he started walking on the sidewalk, until he saw the living room light on, He looked through the living room window, He saw His Wife Skylar, She was wearing a pale pink Tea Rose outfit, Her long black was pulled back in a bun, she was decorating the Christmas Tree, she was being assisted by their oldest short brown hair, Brown Eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, 10-year-old son named Evan Dragonheart. He was also a Psychic Duelist just like Skylar, His Deck is made up of Earth/Beasts Duel Monster Cards, He was putting Each Hook on a Christmas Ornament and Giving them to His mother, But they weren't alone in the living room, Their next oldest Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, 8-year-old Daughter named Alyssa Dragonheart, She was a Fierce Duelist, Her Deck was a Water/Fairy Duel Monsters, She was practicing a Christmas Carol on the Piano, and Their Next Youngest Brown Haired, Brown Eyed, wearing Under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, 7-year-old Daughter named Hailey Dragonheart, She was writing a Christmas Poem, Hailey was also a Good Duelist Too, Her Deck was a Warrior/Dark Duel Monsters,Crow walked up the front porch steps, across the front porch, he opened the front door, walked through the doorway, he was in the Foyer of the house. 

"Hi Honey", Skylar said. 

"Hi Dad", Evan, Alyssa, and Hailey said.

Crow started sneezing, he covered his nose when he sneezed. 

"Bless You", Skylar and the three children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Crow replied as he took off his snow boots, and warm coat. 

"Was it snowing outside?", Skylar asked. 

"Yeah it was", Crow answered as he sat down in a chair. 

Another hour later Skylar and the three children started doing their routines, While Crow was thinking about something, Until Alyssa's Piano playing was starting to Annoy Him.

"Must She Keeps Playing That!!", Crow said in a snarled voice. 

"I've got to get this down in time for the Christmas Party, Dad", Alyssa replied. 

"Yeah, Mother is letting us stay up late for it", Evan said. 

"And I'm writing a Christmas Poem to Recite for the Christmas Party too, Father", Hailey replied. 

"What a Christmas Party!!!", Crow said in a loud Snarled voice, 

"Crow, we have our annual Christmas Party every Year, I've been Reminding You for months", Skylar replied. 

"Oh I see", Crow said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Evan, you stay here with your sisters and continue decorating the Christmas Tree", Skylar said as she gave Evan a Christmas Ornament that was on a Hook. 

"Yes, Mother", Evan replied as he continued decorating the Christmas Tree. 

Skylar went into the kitchen and saw her husband standing at the kitchen sink, he was looking sad. 

"Crow, is something troubling you?", Skylar asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just fine", Crow answered. 

"Well, I've just got a telephone call from Yusei earlier today", Skylar said until Crow looked at her. 

"Oh, how's he and Akiza doing?", Crow asked as he looked at her. 

"Well, they're doing just fine, they've just settled into their new apartment in the Soho District in New York City", Skylar answered. 

"Oh, I see, when are they coming over here?", Crow asked. 

"They're not going to be here, There's this Big Duel Monsters Tournament, and They've both signed up for it, But They Had Send the Kid's Christmas Presents", Skylar answered. 

"Oh, I see", Crow said. 

"Oh, by the way, do you mind going up-stairs and Check on Emma", Skylar replied. 

"Oh, what's wrong with her?", Crow asked. 

"Well, She has a little Head Cold, she must've brought it with her, when she returned from school, and The Doctor was here, and said that it's just a little Head Cold, But she should be better in time for the Christmas Party", Skylar answered. 

"Oh I see", Crow said. 

"She's been asking for you, and wondering when are you coming home, Why don't you go to her", Skylar replied. 

"All Right, I'll go to her", Crow said as he went up the stairs. 

He walked into his youngest daughter's bedroom, his youngest daughter's bedroom had a bed with pink comforter, pillows, on her bedroom wall was Duel Monster Posters of The Dark Magician Girl, and Red Eyes Black Dragon, a Dresser-Drawer that had a Little Lamp that had a Fairy-type Duel Monster in it. a Bookshelf that had some books, and Duel Monster plush animals, a Table with four Chairs, That had a Pink Tea Rose Tea Set, Three Dolls were Sitting in Three of the four chairs, one Chair was vacant, Crow walked to the bed and sat down on top of the bed, he saw his youngest brown haired, purple Eyed, wearing under-wear, sleeping shorts, and shirt, 5-year-old Daughter named Emma Dragonheart, until she woke up and saw her daddy looking at her. 

"Hi Daddy", Emma said with a big smile on her face. 

"Hi Honey", Crow replied as he looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Did Mommy tell you that I have a Head Cold?", Emma asked. 

"Yes She Did, I think you should get some rest, but How about after Christmas, We'll go to the Local Animal Shelter, and You can pick out a Puppy", Crow answered. 

"Oh Daddy, do you really mean it, My Very Own Puppy?", Emma asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes, I mean It, now get some sleep", Crow answered as Emma started to yawn. 

"All Right Daddy", Emma replied as she went back to sleep. 

Crow smiled at his little daughter, He gently leaned over, moved some of her bangs from her forehead, he gently kissed her on her forehead, he got up from the bed and covered her up, he started walking toward the open door, He Heard Emma talking in her sleep, he started listening to her in her sleep. 

"I use my Flower Fairy and My Dew Drop Fairy, Use the Overlay network and XZ summing Archer Fairy Queen, attack Archer Fairy Queen, Wind Arrow Attack", Emma said until she fell asleep. 

Crow smiled as he walked through her doorway, he walked down the hallway, down the Stairs, until he heard his son Evan talking to him Via Telepathy. 

"Dad, mom is talking to Emma's school teacher on the phone", Evan said via Telepathy. 

"All Right, Evan", Crow replied Via Telepathy as he cut off. 

He walked down the stairs, He saw Skylar talking on the Telephone. 

"She should be able to be at the Christmas Party", Skylar said until Crow was right behind her. 

"Who are you talking too?", Crow asked. 

"I'm talking to Emma's Teacher, Miss Kendall", Skylar answered until Crow took the Phone Receiver from her hand. 

"Hello, This is Crow Hogan, Emma's Father, What's The Big Idea of Letting My Daughter Come home with a Small Head Cold, You Better Be Thanking Your Lucky Stars That It wasn't Worse, and Furthermore, Hello?, Hello?, Hello!!, She Hung Up", Crow said. 

"Well, From the Way You've been Treating Her, I don't Blame Her", Skylar replied until a Male voice was on the phone. 

"Hey You, What's The Big Idea!!", The Male voice said until Crow answered the Phone. 

"Who Is This, Oh Mr. Kendall, Well Just Tell Me Where and I'll Be There", Crow replied as he slammed the phone down. 

"Crow, What's Wrong?", Skylar asked. 

"It's Nothing, Alyssa!, Haven't You Got that Down Yet, You've Been Practicing It for Over an Hour, It's Driving Me Crazy", Crow answered as he snarled at Alyssa. 

Alyssa, Hailey, and Evan looked at their Dad, Skylar was also shocked at him too, until Crow realized what he had said.

"Evan, I'm sorry, Hailey, I'm sorry, Skylar, I'm sorry, Alyssa, I'm sorry, you can continue practicing, Well, what are you waiting for, Go on Play", Crow said as he looked at Alyssa. 

"Oh, Father", Alyssa replied as she started to cry. 

Skylar rushed up to her, followed by Alyssa and Evan. 

"Crow, when are you going to learn to Grow Up and Think about How Other People Feel for a Change", Skylar said in a snarled voice. 

Crow rushed into the foyer, he put on his snow boots, coat, and went out the door, after he left, Skylar went to the phone and picked up the Receiver, and started Dialing a Phone Number. 

"Is Father All Right", Alyssa said. 

"I don't know, but you three better go up-stairs to your rooms", Skylar replied. 

"All Right Mom", Hailey said as She, Alyssa, and Evan went up-stairs. 

About an hour later a voice answered on the other end of the Phone. 

"Skylar, do you know how late it is?", the Voice asked. 

"Well, Hello to you too, But Seriously I need your help", Skylar answered as she started explaining what had happened. 

Meanwhile at a Local Bar, everyone was having fun, some were drinking beer, some were playing Billiards, and some were even playing Poker, Crow was sitting in a bar stool, he was drinking some beer and was praying. 

"god, please, hear my prayer, please help me, please help me", Crow said until a Bar Tender was looking at him. 

The Bar Tender was in His 20's with Light Brown Hair, Light Brown Eyes, He was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, boots, an apron. 

"Hey, what's the matter with you, did your wife Kicked you out of the house because you came home late, Huh, Mr. Dragonheart?", The Bar Tender asked until a man that was sitting beside Crow looked at the Bar Tender. 

"Did You Say Mr. Dragonheart?", The Man asked as he looked at the Bar Tender. 

"Yeah I Did, Mr. Kendall, and He's sitting Right There", The Bar Tender answered as he pointed to Crow. 

Mr. Kendall looked at Crow, He Punched Him on His Nose until Crow fell down on the floor, that made everyone in the bar stopped and looked at them. 

"That's what you get for talking like that to My wife, It's not her fault your little girl is sick', Mr. Kendall said until Crow was angry, He got up and was about to Hit him, when the Bar Tender stopped him.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, so you just leave", The Bar Tender said. 

"Gladly", Crow replied as he left the bar. 

Crow continued walking, until he was walking on the sidewalk of the bridge, He started leaning on the Bridge Rail, He sighed to himself, He was a World Duelist Champion, and One of the Teachers of The Duelist School The Dragon's Lair, He couldn't go back to the house, until he realized there was only one thing that He could Do, He was about to go over the railing, when he heard a splash, He saw a person struggling in the water, Crow quickly run to the side staircase of the bridge, and dove into the water, he started swimming toward the person, until he caught up to the person, he started swimming back toward the other side, they both got out of the water and went inside a shed to dry off. 

"Thanks", The Person said. 

"Don't Mention It, what on earth were you doing in that water?, and Who are you?", Crow asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduced myself, My name is Allen, and I was trying to save your life", The Person answered. 

"Oh, Save my life from what?", Crow asked. 

"From throwing your life away, Crow Dragonheart", Allen answered. 

"Yeah Right, I've lead a Charmed Life", Crow said. 

"Oh Really?", Allen asked. 

"But Sometimes I Wish that I was Never Born", Crow answered. 

"Be careful what you wish for, It might come true", Allen said in a warning voice. 

"Oh Really, I wish that I was Never Born", Crow replied until a gust of wind started blowing and it was rattling the shed window. 

Crow was surprised by the sound of the window rattling. 

"What was that?", Crow asked as he looked at Allen. 

"You got your wish, You wished that you were never born", Allen answered. 

"Oh No, I've got to get home, Skyler would be worried about me", Crow said as he went out of the front door of the shed. 

Crow was surprised at what he was seeing,


End file.
